


House of Mirrors

by Octomoni



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octomoni/pseuds/Octomoni
Summary: It been a few years since Hamburger and Cola moved in with Steak, Red Wine and Gingerbread in Midgar. But recently there been a manhunt for a dangerous food soul and the brunet noticed his white haired bro been acting funny.((Based on a Cola angst HCs from the steakwine discord server that i like so much.))





	House of Mirrors

  According to Gingerbread, Steak and Red Wine encountered a dangerous food soul a month ago on Halloween. His name was Bloody Mary. This food soul was going after for Steak's blood; weird as it may sound but the locals did find a rotten body that the priest, Pretzel know for sure Bloody Mary done it. Despite how cautious Steak and Red Wine are with Bloody Mary still out there, planning his next move, Hamburger had been acting salty since the incident.

"Hamburger," Steak soften his voice, cautious of somebody hearing him.  
"I know you and Cola don't know much about Bloody Mary, but he is a very dangerous food soul that he would do anything to get what he wants."

"Yea yea.…"

The two men were just finish with their training and heading to the showers. The smell of sweat was salty and had a warm scent like standing inside a small gym. But the stream of the hot water eliminate the smell but now the room starting to smell like a big pot of boiling ham. Despite they been living together a little over two years now, Steak and Hamburger already act a lot like brothers; at least in the public eye. With that, it annoyed Hamburger.

"Ever since me and Red Wine's Master Attendants passed away," Steak explaining to Hamburger as he removing his sweaty shirt. "They wanna us to protect a lot of things. Their home, graves, their businesses-"

"Their expensive antiques displaying so carelessly in this castle." Hamburger interrupted Steak while unwiring his hairband. Steak couldn't help it but chuckled softly, hiding his light smile with his hand. However the redhead didn't realized the brunet wasn't joking.

"Yes that. But also our friends and each other; Bloody Mary had been murdering innocent women and he was targeting Red Wine's Master Attendant. I took the hit and ever since Bloody Mary wanna my blood. With that they wanna Red Wine to protect me. Even if we don't like it, we both agree it was their final wish before they left us here."

This was the first time Hamburger ever heard about Steak's story from Steak himself. Something about the redhead's relationship with his MA was something he wished he could had from his previous MAs. Whoever they were.

The sound of soaked clothes dropped onto the white tiled floor hard as Steak and Hamburger enter the showers together. Inside the dimmed lights with the white tiles were comfortable for their eyes to see normally, but the hot streams made the room blurry. The two didn't speak while the hot water hitting their bodies. Hamburger still felt heavy from his friend's positive treatment from everybody. Steak and Red Wine's MAs were caring enough to wish for their protections from a dangerous food soul he thought it gonna exciting at first, but learned how serious this situation was from Pertzel. He realized heavy wasn't the right word for his feelings toward Steak; it was jealousy.

"You know...You're pretty lucky dude…" Hamburger broke the silence.

Steak turned his head toward Hamburger; the hot stream from the shower made it harder to see but the redhead food soul noticed something. A big scar on Ham's side was too big to missed; Steak quickly look away looking disgusted.

" ..You get all the love and attention from the local while I get shit and mean stares by everybody walking by…everyday.…And I'm really getting sick of it…"

"…Hamburger..." Steak soon was interrupted by Hamburger snapping back.

"You know it true! They're care about you…if that Bloody Mary guy went after me instead…no one would care...!"

"…Stop it..."

" …Heck, some might believe I derserve it... because I'm. A. Fucking. Waste...!"

Hamburger felt a sudden push on his chest before hitting the tiled wall on his back from the hard push. He made a soft groan before hearing Steak yelling at him, pressing his chest with the redhead's forearm.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW! DON'T YOU EVER SAY THAT ABOUT YOURSELF IN FRONT ME OR ANYONE!"

"DUDE LET ME GO!"

Steak was blindly in rage again as usual; but came back seeing his brunet friend was looking away. The redhead realized there wasn't any struggle throughout the 10 seconds.The water from the showerhead was running down their face; there was a clear view of Hamburger's baggy eyes were red and tender. Pointing out that he was beating himself up with words.

Their wet skin touched for so long, long enough that the two men felt something. They never experience this kind of feelings before and there was nothing but the sound of the water splashing on the tiled floor. Hamburger slipped away from Steak's grip, leaving the redhead alone in the shower.

The brunet man wrap himself with a white towel and grab another one to cover his red face from the others. Though his room wasn't too far from the shower, he doesn't want any chances. Hamburger took a deep breath before start walking down the hallway and up on the hidden stairs to his room.

\----x----

It was 10 o clock, inside the castle was pitch black. Except one of the ballrooms, where Gingerbread was still awake playing Christmas music while pulling up a lot of Christmas decorations. At this time of year the boys let the only girl in the castle to do her thing. The music wasn't as loud but asking her to turn it down be like asking an alligator to ripped both of your arms off.

The others were in their rooms like every other night. Red Wine was reading a gothic novel he picked up at the library downstairs. Sitting on his favorite chair with a wine glass on one hand and the book on the other. Sitting by the fireplace; the flame was starting to die down because the lack of fresh firewoods but the raven haired was too focused on the book. He remembered it was one of his attendant's favorites and he understood why. He took a slow sip of the wine while still reading the book. He felt tipsy after finishing his fourth glass and that when he decided to finish the book at another time.

The raven haired was worried Bloody Mary would show up and strike Steak and the others tonight at any second. However there hadn't been any leads of this food soul's whereabouts and Pretzel would've told him about it by now. Beside there would had been another breaking news about another unlucky soul's bloodless body found in the area. Yet, Bloody Mary wouldn't be dumb enough to leave behind evidences like on Halloween night.

Red Wine's eye lids were getting heavier. He knew he shouldn't had drunk too much. The book and the glass slipped from both his hands landing on the dark red rug. Luckily the glass didn't break nor the liquid touched the rug. But he'll regretted from having a hangover in the morning.

It been 5 hours since their little arguement in the shower and took Hamburger 5 hours to finally felt like an asshole. He was lying down on his bed staring at the ceiling, feeling real shitty from what happened earlier. His hair was a mess; he was too depressed to comb it before went to sleep. Didn't realized it was late at night when he woke up.

Knowing that Steak's life was in danger, but so are locals that would risk their lives for him. Both food souls and humans.

"Is it because how strong and handsome he is?" Hamburger questioned. His body starting to heat up again. Despite only wearing sweatpants, he sat up on his bed breathing heavily. His room wasn't clamped and though the room was a little messy with clothes and trophies lying around, it felt like his room was on fire.

Hamburger heard the door knocking and a familiar voice spoken behind it.

"Hamburger," the voice of Steak went through the door. "Are you alright?"

The brunet was too hot to move yet loudly replied.

"Yea."

" …Mind if I...come in?"

"Sure…"

The redhead slowly opened the door seeing Hamburger was sweating uncontrollably. Yet his head was looking down, avoiding any eye contact. Steak doesn't like seeing him like this. The young food soul he remembered was positive; giving passersby a show that made their day from bad to good. His action from earlier troubled him and he knew it was the right thing to apologized. Steak closed the door behind him.

"I… wanna to apologize, about earlier…" Steak said, sat down next to Hamburger. The redhead softly patted the food soul's back, giving him more comfort.

Hamburger lifted his head but refused to face him; silently starting to tear up. Steak hesitated feeling the brunet body starting to shake. The redhead felt he made the situation worse but he wanna see the old skateboard-loving Hamburger back!

"You know, I was quite nervous when i first met you,"  Steak blushed looking at other way. "I heard about you and Cola's performances and how talented and strong you two are together... I was…honored from your acceptance."

The redhead suddenly felt something burning underneath his skin again. He felt more nervous than before to "admit it". But Steak doesn't wanna messed up.

"…I mean….you…YOU LOOK COOL!"

Steak looked down covering his face with his hands, the concession made his face turned red. The concession also made Hamburger's face turned red, soon his shoulders starting to turned red. They were both embarrassed. The horned food soul feared he made the situation worse, but finally he heard a light chuckle.

"Hehe…You think so?" Hamburger asked, finally smiled while wiping his tears. Steak was relief hearing him chuckled, with that he gave him a soft smile. The brunet food soul never expected him of all food souls to say those words, other than Cola of course. But for once he glad it was Steak, giving him a warm smile before they were face to face. Their awkward moment reminded Hamburger about earlier; he believed it a good time to apologize… He started pushing his messy hair back from his face while speaking.

"Oh hey... sorry bout earlier. I been acting like a huge dick cause of this-" Ham stopped for a moment. His eyes shifted downward to his signature red longboard; it took a minute for the food soul to smiled and tying up his hair poorly.

"Steak!" Hamburger jumped off from his bed in front of Steak staring down with his green eyes. The horned food soul looked confused but also concerned from Ham's sudden excitement.

"To make it up to you… I'll be your bodyguard!"

"..what?"

"I know you and Red Wine don't get along so I'll keep an eye on you. We're both strong souls and took care some powerful fallens together. Not only that, we could hang out and relax until this Bloody Mary chick is found and taken!"

Steak couldn't stop looking at Hamburger's messy ponytail flopping around; he couldn't stop himself chuckling. He stood up facing Ham before scratching his head and sighed.

"..I don't understand why wanted to make it up to me. You did nothing wrong, I was the one pushing you forcefully...Thank you but I'll be fine."

Steak gave Hamburger a weak smile; he doesn't want him to get hurt from whatever Bloody Mary might throw.…. Yet again, the brunt food soul picked up what Steak really meant. After seeing him rubbing his left horn; it a signal only they know. Therefore, the answer was clear. Ham's eyes glowed up.

"Haha!" Hamburger smiled before the two grabbed hands and locking their intense eyes, forming the iconic "hand hold; muscle flex" pose.

"You'll won't regret it bro - I mean Steak!"

"I could always count on you." Steak chuckled. They realized their eyes were lock for too long; their faces were turning pinkish red.

_Tap_

Hamburger wasn't sure he should make the first move. The more he think about it the more awkward it becomes. But it seem the horned food soul started moving closer.

_Tap_

Steak started feeling nervous. He never thought being this close with Ham after that one mission lend to this…. Their lips were slowly getting closer and closer and closer…

_TAP_

The loud tapping sound startled the two food souls

"What was that?!" Steak startled.

_Shit_

He immediately moved his hand to grab his swords but didn't realized he left them in his room. Steak quickly moved to exit the room.

_Shit!_

Hamburger grabbed the horned food soul's collar.

"Whoa whoa, Steak!" Ham tried to keep a straight face. "I-I'll go check it out! It might be that bird hitting my window again…heh…"

"At this time?"

"…Yea…those bird fallens are very annoying you know?…."

Steak looked at Hamburger concerned. After a minute he gave out a sigh.

"…. Alright…But be careful.."

"No problem bro…eh…Steak!"

As soon as Steak could warned him, Hamburger already running out the door and through the narrow hallway. The horned man poked his out seeing Ham quietly running down the stair; his messy ponytail flopping up and down still amused Steak. But the brunet haired skater's scars still haunted him….

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

_I forgot about Cola!_

**Author's Note:**

> First time since forever i working on a fanfic and I'm so happy for it! Yet updates will be slow cause of my work schedule so if yall like how it going, I'll try my best to write the next chapter as soon as i can. <3
> 
> Thank you all so much and special thanks to the members of the steakwine discord server for this idea lol.


End file.
